1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an electronic device and a method of controlling the electronic device, and specifically to an electronic device that includes a display unit dividable into two or more regions by a predetermined operation and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Related Art
According to mobility, terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to users' portability.
As terminals have various functions, such as image or movie capturing, replay of music or movie files, games, reception of broadcasting, etc. the terminals are implemented as multimedia players that may perform such multiple functions.
To support or increase various functions, the terminals may undergo changes in structure or software.
Foldable flexible displays are applied to mobile terminals. Accordingly, there is a need for intuitive user interfaces that allow users to use the flexible displays more easily.